Hateful Lovers
by Bunny Cookies
Summary: Olhei para cima e o vi, o mesmo rosto pálido com olheiras profundas cravadas em baixo de seus olhos e cabelos rebeldes, ele deu um sorriso sádico e me estendeu sua mão de dedos finos e compridos. "


Estava ali, parado encarando a pálida figura a minha frente como se ele fosse o único naquela rua movimentada no centro de Tókio, que nem um idiota. Ele era alto e esguio, andava meio encurvado e usava roupas simples, um jeans, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e um chinelo, não muito convencional. Ele se virou para mim e eu pude ver o seu rosto, sua pele muito clara fazia contraste com o preto de seu cabelo e debaixo de seus olhos, parecia que não dormia há muito tempo, talvez dias. Seu cabelo rebelde jogado para a esquerda dava mais um toque de desleixo. Mas aquela figura me cativou.

O sinal para pedestres se abriu e o perdi de vista no meio da multidão, mas sua face ainda rondava minha mente. _Quem era aquele cara?_ Não tinha tempo de procurá-lo, e sabia que seria inútil, então continuei meu caminho de volta para casa.

- Tadaima, okaa-san.

- Okaeri, Raito. O jantar já esta pronto, venha comer.

Fui á sala e me sentei para jantar.

- Itadakimasu.

O jantar foi silencioso como sempre, o silencio só interrompido duas vezes, com minha mãe me parabenizando por entrar na universidade, no caso a melhor de Tókio, e por meu pai chegando em casa.

Logo após o jantar subi para meu quarto, tinha muito o que fazer e minha cabeça estava cheia. Tranquei a porta e deitei em minha cama, e fiquei encarando o teto. _Aquele cara, ele era tão estranho._ _Não importa, amanhã é meu primeiro dia no meu emprego, melhor eu dormir logo._

_**Estava escuro, não conseguia enxergar nada, não sabia que lugar era aquele. De repente uma luz se acendeu, mas ainda longe de mim, tentei me mexer, mas percebi que havia correntes em meus pés, entrei em pânico ao perceber que também havia correntes em meus pulsos e em meu pescoço. Corri o quanto pude limitado pelas correntes, em direção a luz.**_

_**Quanto mais perto eu chegava maior o facho de luz se tornava, e pude distinguir uma forma humana em seu centro. Gritei por ajuda, mas minha voz não saiu. Quando cheguei, já exausto, cai no chão, e o vulto a minha frente se aproximou. Olhei para cima e o vi, o mesmo rosto pálido com olheiras profundas cravadas em baixo de seus olhos e cabelos rebeldes, ele deu um sorriso sádico e me estendeu sua mão de dedos finos e compridos. Estendi minha mão em direção a sua, confuso.**_

Acordei suando frio e ofegante. _Que pesadelo estranho._ Olhei o relógio, três horas ainda. Passei quinze minutos na mesma posição, tentando entender o sonho, ou pelo menos dormir novamente. Desisti e fui à cozinha, tomei um copo de água e voltei para a cama, tentei dormir de novo, sem sucesso.

Ás cinco e meia sai, estava com tempo de sobra e não queria me atrasar para o trabalho logo no primeiro dia, então era melhor sair mais cedo. _Quem sabe o movimento da cidade me distraia._

Cheguei realmente cedo, a loja havia acabado de abrir, aproveitei e adiantei meu trabalho. Era meu primeiro dia no café, e eu gostava de lá, era um café-livraria, então não iam muitas pessoas do meu colégio, ou melhor, do meu _antigo_ colégio. Era silencioso e era um lugar onde eu me sentia a salvo, a salvo _dela._

Coloquei os livros novos na vitrine, arrumei o estande de salgados, coloquei meu uniforme e mudei a placa na entrada para "Aberto". A manhã foi tranquila, poucos clientes. Até a metade da tarde foi basicamente o mesmo. Até aquela pessoa aparecer.

-Raito-kun, então é aqui que você trabalha. – Ela gritou ao entrar. _Merda._

- Faça silencio, por favor, irá assustar os clientes desse jeito, Amane. – Olhei para a menina a minha frente. Apesar de ser mais velha que eu um ano era bem baixinha, seus cabelos loiros por parte presos em duas pequenas maria-chiquinhas a deixavam ainda mais infantil. Ela usava um vestido preto de couro, colado ao corpo, com um decote grande, sapatos de salto estilo gothic lolita e um crucifixo pendurado em uma corrente em seu pescoço, alem de seu usual batom vermelho.

_Quem foi o maldito que falou para ela onde eu estou trabalhando?_

- Me chame de Misa-chan, ou Misa-misa. – Disse agarrando meu braço, que fiz questão de soltar de seu abraço logo em seguida. _Irritante. -_ O Matsuda-chan me falou onde você estava trabalhando. – Ela parou para olhar o local. – Que lugar horrível, como você agüenta ficar aqui?

E ela começou a falar como cada coisa ali não era fofa, desde o lustre até o rodapé. É claro que o nível de inteligência dela não era o bastante para perceber que era uma réplica de café francês, e não de algum mangá shoujo onde os cafés são cheios de corações rosa.

- Olha, eu preciso mesmo trabalhar então por que você não vai pra casa agora? – A interrompi no meio de um discurso de como um papel de parede rosa listrado ia ficar melhor e iluminar o espaço muito mais do que as paredes em bege claro.

- Mas Raito-kun, eu vim até aqui só para te ver e...

Nesse momento o sino da porta tocou, indicando que outro cliente chegara. Alto, cabelos negros despenteados e a roupa simples, era ele. O mesmo homem que eu havia visto na rua e em meu pesadelo, estava parado em frente à porta, olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos negros e misteriosos.


End file.
